happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cubtron Z
Odcinek nieregularny wyprodukowany w 2013 roku w grafice stop-motion z użyciem wycinanych z papieru postaci. Reżyserem odcinka był Rob Shaw. Fabuła Dzieci mogą wpaść pod samochód tak jak Cub, ale czy mogą potem stać się robotem tak jak on? Streszczenie Pop daje Cub'owi buteleczkę z mlekiem. Synkowi ona jednak wypada i wpada na jezdnię. Jedzie śmieciarka, a Cub już ma w dłoni buteleczkę. Pop szybko biegnie i odrzuca Cub'a na bok. Cub spada gdzieś z boku, lecz maszyna do czyszczenie jezdni rozjeżdża go i zabija szczotkami. Obok Popa spada głowa syna oraz jego mózg. Ten płacze. W warsztacie próbuje ożywić syna i skleja go wraz z pewnymi metalami i tak powstaje pół robot, a pół miś. Cubtron Z (bo tak się teraz nazywa) rusza do góry. Na jego ramieniu siedzie Pop. Widzi sklep plastyczny. Chce synowi kupić kredki i wchodzi do niego. Cub się nudzi i niszczy dach szkolnego autobusu. Bierze Cuddles'a. O pobliższy budynek miażdży go. Podobne robi z Petunią i Giggles. Na ściane powstaje ,,obrazek" z krwi i jelit. Cub narysował siebie i ojca. Pop mówi że zrobił źle. Cub się smuci i bierze maszynę do czyszczenie dróg w której siedzi Lumpy. Lumpy spada na jezdnię i traci nogi, zaś Cub wycieraczkami zmywa ,,rysunek". Cubtron sobie leci, a Pop ogląda telewizję. Widzi potwora co niszczy bloki. Cub biegnie do niego,a ten potwór biegnie co Cub'a. Cub skacze i... wpada na ramiona potwora. Ten się ciszy i bierze kawałek budynki jako butelkę od mleka. Cubtron płacze. Szyby z budynków się zbijają. Kawałki wbijają się w głowę Lumpy'ego i zabijają go. Pop z potworem nie wiedzą co zrobić, ale wpadają na pomysł. Potwór klepie Cub'a po plecach. Ten chyba puszci bąka, jednak lekko beka. Nagle wymiotuje. Jego wymioty zabijają: Disco Bear'a, Toothy'ego i Nime'a. Całej trójce wkrótce wybucha głowa. Wymioty płyną po całym mieście, a Cub nadal wymiotuje. Po wszystkim... Dom Popa jakoś przetrwał. Pop czyta sobie gazetę, wtem obok niego pojawia się ten potwór i Cubtron. Cubtron szczęśliwy siada na Popa i na tym się kończy. Błędy * Cubtron wbija się w powietrze bez Popa, jednak potem jest z nim (mógł jednak po niego wrócić, ale patrząc na ciąg dalszy to jest mało prawdopodobne). * ,,Obrazek" Cuba na początku wygląda jak jakaś plama, a potem jest ładnym rysunkiem. To niemożliwie by wciągu sekundy Cub zrobił taki ładny ,,rysunek". Zgony * Cub zostaje rozjechany przez maszynę do czyszczenia dróg. Następne jednak zostaje ożywiony i później już nie umiera. * Cuddles, Giggles i Petunia zostają zmiażdżeni. * Lumpy traci dwie nogi. Następne widać go z kulami, ale szkło na niego spada i zabija go. * Parę Generic ginie gdy Potwora niszczy miasto (dyskusyjne,śmierć nie pokazana) * Disco Bear, Toothy i Mime ginią przez wymioty Cub'a. Widać jednak że lekko żyją, ale i tak wybucha im głowa. * Parę Generic ginie przez wymioty Cub'a. (śmierć niepokazana). * Cub siada na Popa, a jest strasznie wielki i ciężki więc go przygniata (śmierć poza ekranem). Ciekawostki * Może to być nawiązane do książki pt. ,,Frankestein" Mary Shelley. Podobne jak tam ktoś zmarły zostaje przywrócony do życia (jednak z Cub'a nie powstał monstrum). * Jest to jeden z niewielu odcinków gdzie Cub nie umiera (bo w sumie potem ożył), a Pop za to tak. * To Lumpy prowadził urządzenie które zabiło Cub'a. * Jest to parodia m. in. kreskówek/filmów o superbohaterach oraz o potworach co niszczą miasto. * Potwór z tego odcinka przypomina Godzillę. * Lumpy ginie podobną śmiercią jak sprzedawca balonów w odcinku ''Mole in the city. '' * Pop jest pośrednio odpowiedzialny że każdy zgon w tym odcinku (poza śmiercią Generic, które zginęły przez niszczenie miasta przez Potwora). * Cub jest odpowiedzialny że każdą śmierć w tym odcinku (poza swoją i poza Generic które umarły podczas niszczenia miasta przez Potwora). Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki nieregularne